<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Instinct by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239423">On Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Community Gift for prompt 426 - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Alpha Tony tops Alpha Steve. Steve didn’t think that he would ever enjoy bottoming, but he does. He thinks it has everything to do with it being Tony, the man he loves, the man he married, the man he trusts with his life and more.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community">Cap Iron Man Community</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony's snarling in his ear, and Steve is tempted to snarl right back. He would, if he wasn't so focused on his breathing. He needs to breathe as steadily as possible or he will freeze up and adieu mindblowing sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not the first time they've done this, but Tony will always be the first and only alpha who made Steve enjoy being fucked the same way his past omega partners seemed to love it. Only with slightly longer playfighting and wrestling each other out of their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where it was natural for omegas' bodies to open up for him, Steve's body very much did not welcome Tony's dick, and even less his knot, that easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took prep. It took encouragements, Tony's voice in his ear, praising him or riling him up in the challenge of opening up enough for this to be enjoyable for the both of them, Tony's hands roaming his body, tickling and teasing in places that made Steve's mouth water and his skin tingle with need, Tony's lips mouthing at Steve's mating bite at the back of his neck. It took so much, and it was so worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," Tony kisses his shoulder, his lips moist from licking at them and at the sweat along Steve's neck. "Let me in, baby, that's right. Fuck, Steve, you're doing amazing. Come on, breathe, let me in." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Tony's hands finds Steve's cock, just as Tony's starts pushing in a little harder. Tony strokes his cock, tickles the base of it to tease Steve's knot and bottoms out when jerking him off lets Steve relax enough to let Tony in, just like he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a thrill to it every time, something deep inside both of them that tells them this is both contrary to their natures, and absolutely, unquestioningly right. The battle of wills that their secondary gender instincts will forever fight with the truth and pull of their bond, right in this moment, is won by the strength of the trust Steve has in Tony, in his husband who will never hurt him, but so happens to be exceptionnally good at fucking Steve's brain out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me honey." Steve growls, can't help it. Control is a hard thing to let go of, but asking for what he needs, with Tony, is as easy as breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gives it to him, as hard as they can both go, as long as they can stand it. Tony fucks Steve so hard the bed creaks. He thrusts his dick so deep inside him Steve's belly almost hurts. He grips Steve's hip and cock with almost too much force. It's heaven, and it's sweaty, and hot, and the grunts that come out of their mouths in kind never relent, until Tony's teeth close on the back of Steve's neck, claiming him once more, for the hundredth time, and Steve sees white instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's sure his orgasm is loud, Tony's described it for him, because Steve invariably passes out when Tony starts knotting him. He wakes up with his husband's arms around him, one of the man's legs curled around his own and Tony's huge fucking knot keeping him more stretched than if he'd asked for Tony's fist instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve can never get enough of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes to, feeling more open and vulnerable than ever every time, he turns his head as much as he can and starts mouthing at Tony's jaw, licking at his skin, needing his scent to be Tony's, and Tony's scent to be his. Needing to leave his mark too, when Tony's branding him from the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll kill me one day," Tony whines then, an honest-to-God whine of both exhaustion and arousal, even then, when they're both spent and Steve's knot deflates between his lack, unable to stay up when it's not filling anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish I could get pregnant with your babies right now." Steve says, and he's maybe said it before, but he feels it to the tips of his toes in that moment, to the roots of his hair when a light of need and raw lust goes through Tony's eyes in response, making him growl low in the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would like that, hm? Being filled up with our children, big and so hot, you'd be so hot, love." Tony nuzzles Steve's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had never enjoyed being fucked before Tony, or not like that at least. He'd gone through with it when his partners really wanted it, but he'd never felt quite like Tony makes him feel… like his own knot might as well disappear, like Tony's body around and inside him is the safest place he could go to, a haven that is his, claimed as he is, and as he has claimed Tony for himself too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make me feel it again, Tony. Make me feel your knot." Steve asks, and cries out when Tony obliges right away, pushing his knot further inside, pulling at his abused rim as he rotates his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine." Tony bites him, losing himself a little in the dance of it — biting every inch of Steve's flesh he can reach — and Steve just keeps on crying out, moaning, growing louder again as his cock dribbles more come onto his inner thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve can never get enough, and Tony's perfectly happy to give it to him for as long as they can stand it, as hard as he can. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>